Different Beginning, Same Ending
by SuperAlex64
Summary: Basically the scene where Hercules destroyed the marketplace, only difference he's still a god. One-shot.


**I own nothing except for the character, Psyche. Who's Johnny lyrics by El DeBarge. Enjoy.**

It was a special day on Mount Olympus. It was Hercules's fifteenth birthday and it was to be _the_ event of the year. But he was so bored that he planned on going to Earth, disguised as a mortal. But when he was about to get on Pegasus, one of his cousins, flying by, crashed into him. It was Psyche, the 12-year old goddess of the soul. She has blue skin, hot pink hair and big, blue butterfly wings.

"Sorry, cuz!"

"That s okay, Psyche. Nothing broke."

She then sarcastally said," Like I can." She then looked at her magic bracelet, that transforms into a sheild that can show anything even the future, and said,"Man, I have got to stop listening to future entertainment."

"What song was it this time?" asked Hercules, curious yet familiar with this scene. Last time it was Footloose and before that it was The Power of Love.

"You want me to sing or show you?"

"Sing."

Psyche sighed and said, "For you, cuz."

_There she goes and knows I'm dying  
When she says, "Who is Johnny? "  
Games with names that girl is playing  
All she says is "Who is Johnny? "_

_I try to understand because I'm people too_  
_And playing games is part of human nature_  
_My heart's in overdrive_  
_It's great to be alive_

_"Who's Johnny? " she said_  
_And smiled in her special way_  
_"Johnny" she said_  
_"You know I love you"_  
_"Who's Johnny? " she said_  
_And tried to look the other way_  
_Her eyes gave her away_

The blue goddess looked at the golden boy, saying "You didn't think I'd sing the whole song, did you?"

"No."

Psyche smiled and asked if she can borrow Pegasus.

"Why? I mean you got a pair of wings that aren't broken, not to offend you."

"I just need to get to Earth fast! I know the perfect spot."

That got Herc's attention so he asked if you can come. Psyche had to agree. She said he can come as long as he can keep his mortal disguise from ripping and if he can stay out of trouble. She meant it!

So the two on pegasus flew down to a clearing close to a marketplace, where they just sat down and relaxed.

'You can fly off now, I'll whistle for you" Hercules said to Pegasus. And to his cousin, he said," You look weird without your wings."

Well, your skin looks weird dull was her response.

Psyche then said," Okay. I got another one. What if Uncle Hades had you turned mortal when ,you were a baby but it got messed up, like you still had your strengh and years later,you demolished a marketplace and everyone's callin' you a freak, what do you do?"

"Uhhhhh...Go to Dad's temple to get answers. Man, that was one _long _question."

"Sorry. Hey, its that old guy again," said Psyche, waving.

An old farmer was riding a little cart, overflowing with hay, being pulled a little old donkey. Herc wanted to help the man.

Psyche shouted,"Hercules!" ,which suprised him because she **never** calls him that, "You promosed me you wouldn't get yourself in trouble down here."

"Don't worry, Psyche." Herc said with his trademark smile, I'm just gonna help someone out. Then he ran towards the man.

Psyche then sighed, saying,"Sometimes, Herc, I wonder what you're the god of." Then she ran to catch up to her cousin.

By then her cousin had somehow had got the old man to let him pull the cart. Psyche rolled her eyes as Hercules motioned her to get on the cart. She sat between the old man and donkey. She turned to the man and said,"If I were you, I'd hold on for dear life." She sat forward before adding,"I'm ain't kidding."

As soon as he did what she said, she shouted to Hercules," Run, Man! Run!

The old man screamed,"SLOW DOWN!"  
Psyche then shouted,"NO! Speed up!"

And somehow they made it to the marketplace in one piece. The old guy payed the cousins for their 'services' but Hercules gave his money to Psyche. But before she can spend it, Hercules gets hit in the head by a discus.

Psyche then says, "Oh,gods. Aunt Hera is gonna freak out when she sees that scar on your forehead." So she ran to buy something to cover it. Unfortunitly, by the time she bought what she looking for, Herc demolished the marketplace, on accendent.

Before the dust settled Psyche grabbed her cousin's arm and ran before the mortals noticed Hercules's gold skin, since his disguise got all ripped around some places. Of course, the cousins ended up getting chased by the mortals, execpt for the old man. As they looked for someway to escape, Hercules had a brillant idea.

Before Psyche could object, her cousin put her on his shoulders and climbed the nearest, tall tree. As soon as the mortals left, Psyche started yelling at Hercules.

"What the Hades is wrong with you! You break your promose and end up, destroying a market place! Now, the mortals are probably gonna think we're an omen or something."

Hercules looked sheepish when he said, "Sorry, I can't help being blessed with suck, being superstrong and a total klutz."

"Well, you do trip over your gargantuan feet a lot."

"You know my feet are a sensitive subject, Psyche!"

"Sorry! Hey, how's Medusa? Haven't heard much from her in a while."

"Psyche!"

"Look, I'm sorry, cuz. I amazingly I still can't believe you demolished a marketplace, you freak! I'm gonna tell everybody."

She then started to laugh, but she stopped and said,"Don't worry, I won't tell."

Hercules said,"Right. Lets go back." He then whistled and the flying horse came by. The two godlings then hopped on.

While in the air, they threw off their torn up disguises.

"Okay, Herc. I got another, what if you fall for a mortal who sold her soul to Hades?"

"I ... do not know."

"Oh well! Bet you're glad everyones focused on your party."

"Well, yeah! We'd be mortal'd if they found out."

"Hey! I just remembered, I got you something from those ruins you made."

"What, Psyche?"

"Well, I got you a sweatband to, you know, cover that scar. I know its not fancy like your other gifts."

"Yeah but this is perfect. Mom won't know. Thanks, Psyche."

"No prob, cuz."

So the two cousins finally got home and after they brought Pegasus back to his stable, they were confronted by Hermes.

"So how was your day? Anger any shopkeepers?"

Hercules and Psyche shocked are thinking 'Oh, gods, he knows. We are so mortal'd!'

"Don't worry no one knows," said Hermes.

The cousins left, relaxed. Despite all thats happened, Psyche enjoyed their little adventure. When she told him this, it realy got him excited.

"Lets have another."

Psyche said,"Well...normally, I go harrass this satyr on an island but I know the perfect place to where we can have some fun."

Uhh...where, Psyche?"asked Hercules.

"A place I like to call Agrabah!" says Psyche, fluttering around with excitment.

"Agrabah? I'm sorry but why Agrabah?"

"No, its perfect. See, it's outside of Greece, plus, there's this street rat trying to impress a princess. You can't find that uninteresting."

"Well, alright. So what now?"

Psyche looked at her cousin and said,"First, we better get cleaned up. We look like we spent some time on Earth." Then she jumped on her cousin's back, shouting, "Come on! Onward and upward! To greater glory! Please, cuz, do this for me."

Back on Earth, the old man who name was Amphytryon, but Psyche and Hercules didn't know that, came home after finally managing to convince everybody that those kids are gone. His wife, Alcmene tells her husband about her day including her buying a pair of statues of two godlings. When he goes to see the statues, he is surprised to find that they are of the two kids he met on his way to the market.

**The End**


End file.
